Against You
by Ruriko
Summary: Because of betrayl, San and Ashitaka are 'enemies' and they are about to face each other. *Updated 12/23! R
1. Default Chapter

Princess Mononoke Fic: Against you 

"…"- The characters are talking

'…' The thoughts

_Italics- _Flashback

Author's notes Well, here's the chapter! I'm not sure if the name fits the chapter but it kind of fits right?This kind of determines the setting later on.I'm not sure what new 'evil' they will be fighting, but I'll figure it out! R&R! If I get good reviews, I'll post up a new chapter soon.

**Snippet 1**: Betrayal 

The forest was wet with the last rain as San walked through it hearing the leaves crunch underneath her foot.It had been another argument and surprise, surprise! Eboshi was right about what would happen.How can she actually be right? These arguments were happening more frequently and neither San nor Ashitaka could take it anymore.It was a worthless topic to fight about, but they did it anyway.

_"And what am I supposed to do? Leave here and live off with you people?"_

_ _

_"Why not? You're human too no matter how much you convince yourself that you're a wolf!"_

_ _

_" Those people that you say I am destroyed my home!How you can expect me to live with them? _

Again and again, it was either an argument about this or some other insignificant little matter.The thing that angered her the most was how Eboshi was right.How can she predict what was going to happen? She didn't know anything about her life!

_"You shouldn't leave San.You are going to anger Ashitaka and he is under enough troubles already."_

_ _

_" If he is going to be mad it is because of you and everything you are making him do.He doesn't have to help you, you know! He has a life too." _

_ _

Thinking about this was helping so San ran further into the forest to let off some steam.

+ + +

Ashitaka was in one of his moods again.This routine was nerving him.It was never going to end.He thought that he could convince San, apparently he can't.He didn't understand what she went through, but sure, he had an idea.

" Look, you don't know what I'm going through.You want me to fit in, but I'm not planning to forget how I was brought up!"

It wasn't fair to her and the more Ashitaka thought about it, the more sorry he felt.The fights would always end by one of them apologizing and it would return a while later.

'I better go find San and talk to her, before she does something we'll both regret.'And off he ran, catching her scent somewhere in the forest. 

+ + +

_ _

"San!!" 

San turned and glared."Eboshi, what do you want? How did you find me?"

"You weren't easy to track san, you hid your trail pretty well."Eboshi waited for San to say something, nothing."You are probably wondering what I would be doing here.I've come to tell you that your arguments between Ashitaka are surely getting worse.

'Like she has to tell me that.' 

San glared again.She was under enough emotions and talking to Eboshi wasn't helping."What are you getting at Eboshi?"

Lady Eboshi sighed and said," Don't you think that Ashitaka deserves more than arguments?In iron Town, I am betting that every woman there would want the chance to be with him.However, you have him and are treating him like he means nothing, you…"

'That's not true! How would she know? She knows nothing.'

"…You don't care about him.And to think about it, the feelings are mutual between you two."

'What?? How can she say such a thing?'

Eboshi stopped talking for a while to let what she said sink in to San.She resumed," If you think about it San, you know that I'm also right.You two fight pointless fights.He lets you have the better, but don't u think that slowly he would be finding someone better for him? He spends more of his time in Iron Town.Do you honestly believe that he cares?"

San was speechless.Those fights had meaning.They showed how much he cared, didn't he? The fight started because Ashitaka wanted San to live with him so she could be cared for.The thoughts that came were haunting San, and she didn't even notice Eboshi leaving.'He wouldn't do that to me, would he?'

All the self-convincing San tried to do, Eboshi's reasoning seemed so, so, right. 

+ + +

"San!!"

'Now what?' Without turning around, she shouted out, " What do you want again Eboshi?"

"San…"

San turned around and she felt a whole bunch of mixed emotions.Was she supposed to feel happy that she was with him? Or, was she supposed to be angry with Ashitaka? Or be angry with Eboshi? All these emotions came rushing through her and she took a step back as Ashitaka slowly walked toward her, his arms stretched out for an embrace.

"San, are you okay?"

'No, no…I'm not okay! Why are you here, I know you _hate me!_Go and be with the woman of Iron Town if you can't stand me.'Ashitaka kept on advancing and soon, San was backed up onto a tree.

'What's wrong with San? Something's the matter.I never seen her act like this before.'

"Tell me what's wrong…"

San couldn't take it anymore.The feelings, what Eboshi said, the so-called lies, they all bottled up inside San.She couldn't hold it in anymore…

"NO! STOP COMING! Stop…"

Ashitaka stopped right away hearing the confusedness in San's voice.

"…Just leave me alone! You lied to me!! All this time, even before we had fights, you…you _lied _to me! Just go back to…to _those people_ and leave me alone!!!" 

Every word hurt Ashitaka.' What is she talking about?' "San…?"

She didn't hear anything and ran further into the forest leaving a confused and heartbroken Ashitaka.

**Snippet 2**-Disapperance

Notes-This is an introductory chapter to the troubles that San and Ashitaka will face later on.

"…"Speech

'…' Thoughts

_Italics- _Flashback

It was late when Ashitaka got back to the massive gate guarding the entrance to Iron Town. 

"Ashitaka! Where have you been? It's late and Lady Eboshi was looking for you."

"Toki! I was in the forest.Where is Eboshi and Taka?"

"They went to the forest to look for some men.You should go now! They might still be there."

Ashitaka ran and got his elk and headed off toward the forest once more.

Halfway, Ashitaka thought he caught a scent of San but it disappeared as fast as it came. 

"Ashitaka! Now you're here!?"

"Taka! What are you guys doing here?"

"No one told you, ne? two moons ago, Some men were sent out here, and they never came back.So we're here looking for them."Taka flashed a bright grin when someone interrupted their conversation."What do you think happened to them?"

Another chimed in, " I bet they were kidnapped by Princess Mononoke…"

"Yea…I think so too…"

"You know what I heard? I never seen it myself but people say that she can control the wolves and the gods in the forest…"

"Really? I heard…"

Ashitaka left Taka's conversation and walked slowly to Eboshi.

"Did you find the men yet?"

"No, we're still looking."Eboshi eyed Ashitaka carefully before saying," Ashitaka, go back to Iron Town first.You look horrible."  
  


Ashitaka smiled a little grin and headed back.

+ + +

It was nearly dawn when Eboshi and the men arrived back to Iron Town.Ashitaka greeted them at the gate, when he and Eboshi caught a familiar scent.Eboshi looked, and waved her hand to San who was walking near the forest edge.

San looked, did nothing and continued walking further into the forest,

Eboshi continued her conversation with Ashitaka, "well, what…Ashitaka? Where are you?"

She looked back at the forest and saw the shadow of Ashitaka obviously wanting to catch up with San and someone else who was following Ashitaka.

+ + +

San started to run because she knew Ashitaka was right behind her and she didn't want to see him.

'Where is she?I was right behind her and I lose her.'Still looking for her, he began to run while calling out, "San!!!"

'That must have been the 100th time he called my name.'

San looked back from the clearing thinking whether she should go back. She turned and was starting to run again when she bumped into someone.

'Damn, I was distracted and I get caught.'

She caught sight of him before he saw her and prepared to go, but he held onto her strong.

Ashitaka embraced San while San stood there, emotionless.After a while, she turned to go but was stopped once more when Ashitaka hugged her again and whispered, " Don't go."

San felt a rush of emotions come at her.She was happy…happy to be in his arms but she had this nagging thought all about what Eboshi said.Yet, now that she was in his arms, she couldn't stay mad at him.She needed to get away, to sort out her thoughts and the perfect opportunity came…

"Ashitaka!"  
  


He turned around…

"Taka! What are you doing here? The forest isn't safe at night.Go back to Iron Town."

" What are you doing here then? And with her?"He pointed into the forest."Don't you know she's dangerous?"

Ashitaka turned and realized that San was gone."Just go back to Iron Town.This isn't your business Taka!"And he started to run after San once more.

Taka stared at the disappearing shadow and didn't move for quite a while.When he did, he slowly whispered, " But Ashitaka…it is my business." 


	2. Last Chance

Snippet three- Last chance

Snippet three- Last chance

"…" Speech

'…' Thoughts

_flashback_

It was late and the moon made a pale yellow glow over the lake that Ashitaka stared at.'How long have I been chasing her? And I _still can't_ find her! What's wrong with her? She can't get so upset over one little argument! We had more before!'

Sighing, Ashitaka skipped a rock and said, " I might as well give up…"Thinking how late it was, Ashitaka sauntered back to iron town feeling worse than that morning.

He finally fell asleep when he was awoken by a woman's shriek outside his hut.He grabbed his sword prepared to battle when Taka yelled, "Enough!"

"Up now Ashitaka?" Taka said wiping the sweat from his brow. 

"Why is everyone up so early today?"

"You forgot? We're doing to the forest again, to find the men again…Sigh…less sleep for me."

Ashitaka chuckled, "Nani? Thinking about sleep? You would have got more if you didn't follow me into the forest." 

"What did you do in the forest Taka?" shouted out Min. " A little something going on between you and…?"Min winked his eye and rubbed his arm suggestively against Taka when he punched him.

"Baka."

" Ouch man…!"

"So what did happen?" said another worker.

Taka replied, " I followed Ashitaka. What do you think he was doing?"

Min shouted out, " AASSHITAKKAA!! Hmm…where is he? Oh well."In a sly voice, Min began "So Taka…" He blinked his eye in an evocative matter and began some body language when he noticed that Taka was on the edge of giving him a severe beating.

"Don't feel the same way huh?" shouted Min as Taka stormed off.

+ + +

San walked past the ring of trees for the 6th time that morning.She was bored.Her brothers were gone hunting for food, And Moro…

'If only she was still here…Stupid Iron Town people!Another reason I'm not forgiving them!'

'So Bored, if only Ashitaka…'

'NO! Don't think about him! We're mad at each other! He hates me! He_ hates_ me!'But a little voice in her head kept reminding of her of the feelings she had yesterday night.She felt happy, everything felt so right…

Scoffing, " he's probably faking.God only knows what he does in iron Town with _them_."

San continued walking and found herself in front of Iron Town.

+ + +

Ashitaka walked into the forest trying to find San.He needed to talk to her.' I hope she would listen first!'" Where is she? *Sigh*no way can she hide from me that well!!!"He began walking around the forest again trying to find a glimpse of San.

"Would you believe it? I end up back at iron Town…"San muttered.She stood there for quite a while thinking, not noticing Taka shouting some orders to the men.Before San knew what had happened, Taka's men ambushed her.They started hitting her everywhere possible.San sneered, attacked, tried to get up, to defend herself but they were strong and their strategy was well planned out so San had no way of getting up.All she was heard was their threats …

"This is for destroying Iron Town!!"

"You Bytch!You injured my family before and I'll never forgive…"

"You'll pay for this!!"

"By Order of Ashitaka!!"

San heard all the men talking at once but there was no mistaking what she just heard.'By the Order of Ashitaka? No…he wouldn't…'

San's anger heightened and she tried her best to throw off the men.She succeeded for a little while until one of the men cried for help.

"Taka! More men!"

'Taka! That name! Where have I head it before?'

The men didn't even have a chance to survive as one of her brothers came and brutally killed the men attacking San.San took the chance to escape back to the safety of the woods, as the wolves were still destructive among the men and the town.

Safe for now, the three journeyed to a deep part of the forest hidden among the mountains and trees where guaranteed no one would be able to find them.'Not even Ashitaka…' and she collapsed to a deep sleep.

+ + +

It was late afternoon when Ashitaka arrived the entrance of Iron Town.Things were oddly off.People were running around, including the women who were usually busy storing energy for the men to use.The semi- injured were off to one side tending minor wounds.Ashitaka looked for Lady Eboshi and found her with Taka.

"Where the hell were you Taka? Eboshi was mad and by the sound of her voice, Taka thought that he would be banned from iron Town.

"Lady Eboshi, it wasn't my fault…"

"Not you fault? You were supposed to be in the forest like all these other workers here and where were you? HERE! Don't give me some lame excuse! We needed the men out there!! God Taka…"

In a rush, Taka began his story."Lady Eboshi, it wasn't my fault!!! Princess Mononoke was here and she attacked!! The men are badly injured we had to treat them so they will be okay.There was no way we could've made it to both the forest and here…Eboshi? LADY EBOSHI? Are you listening?"

Eboshi was deep in thought.'San attacked? After this time?' Eboshi had a growing concern for the safety of Iron Town and after while, she made up her final decision.

"From now on, San is a threat to this town.See her and attack."

"Eboshi! Are you crazy? She didn't attack! I know she didn't!"

Ashitaka stepped from behind the hut.He looked shaken.Proof, that he heard every single word.

"Ashitaka! Look at the men! Taka, go and help them with their wounds!" Taka scurried off.

" How can you say that she didn't attack? They saw wolves here Ashitaka! If they were here, so was she!"

"But you don't know that! I know she wouldn't attack…"

"She did! She made a lot of damage and I can't afford to lose any more men, injured or not! Look, I see your reason for wanting to defend her but do you remember all your fights with her? Maybe she was using you to gain some trust…look, I don't know her reasons but I have to protect Iron Town." 

Now, more than ever, Ashitaka had to talk to San.He gathered a few of his belongings prepared to spend his time in the forest for a couple of days.He took Yakkul and headed off.

+ + +

"Taka!"Min and the others shouted his name eagerly to know how things went with Eboshi.

Taka walked in grimly but then grinned, and started to laugh hysterically." All thing's well" said a worker.

"Yea! But did you see our injuries? Ouch man." 

"Hurting ourselves to make our wounds look worse…I would _never_ have thought of it!"

Taka replied, " Not my fault.The _Princess Mononoke_..." He said every word of her title as an insult

"…Couldn't hurt us enough.Anyway the plan is working out fine.More than fine!"

"Eboshi isn't going to find out, is she?"

"Her? No way! She hates San more than us! I know it.She just won't admit!"

"Admit what?" Toki came in with drinks for the men.

"Nothing sweetness…"slurred a man who was intoxicated already." Hey…why don't you come back my hut later huh Babe?" He extended his hand to slap her buttocks."Then we can get something going-

He collapsed midway and Toki was glad for an excuse to get away and to avoid being slapped in the ass.

The San/princess Mononoke haters sat around the fire laughing hard discussing their plans and Ashitaka's reaction.

" You should have seen his face!"Taka mimicked Ashitaka's reaction.He out on a weepy, desperate face…" b-but Eboshi I, I k-know sh-she di-didn't do that!" Laughing and drinking more and more sake, one by one they collapsed into a drunken state.

"Oh my god!"Toki put her hand behind her mouth to hide the shock.She didn't want to wake up the drunken men.She tiptoed away to Eboshi's hut to talk bumping into someone. 

'No…please don't let it be Taka's men…'

"Toki?"

"Ashitaka!!" she yelled relived.

In a whisper, she began," Where are you going?I have something important to tell you!"

"Toki…can it wait?" Ashitaka looked very impatient.I have to find San now."

"NO! I'll walk you out and you have to listen to everything I have to say."Toki and Ashitaka began to talk while walking toward the forest.

+ + +

"San…we arrived" growled San's brothers.

San moaned and groggily waked up.She climbed down their back almost falling over because of her injuries.

"Will you be okay?" her brothers asked.

"It'll heal" and San limped toward the end of the cave catching more rest.

The wolves departed, one wandering in the forest and the other sat at the cave opening guarding against any intruders.

+ + +

Ashitaka was speechless." Are you sure about what you've heard Toki?"

She nodded." Positive.We…"

"We have to tell Eboshi!"

"Keep your voice down! I know we should tell her but she isn't going to listen.Me and you both know first hand that she doesn't like San that much and she only put up with her for you.And besides, Taka is one of her best men!"

"Then I'll go then…I'll tell her…"

"She's not going to listen either.She's going to think you are lying for defending her.Face it, she won't believe us."

"Then I have to find San.Taka is probably preparing something and I know that San must be hurt.Toki go back and act as everything's normal.I'm going to find San. "

"But Eboshi…"

"Expects this.Ja Toki!"

Toki looked at the disappearing figure and headed back to her hut to clean up when a figure knocked her to the ground.

+ + +

San woke up feeling a little better.Her injuries hurt less and she wobbled out to find her brother chewing the remains of an animal.She sat down next to him for a while before any spoke.

Half eating, her brother said, " You want to talk about it?"

Angrily, San shouted" Ashitaka did this to me! I hate him!! I _hate_ him! I'm going to make him pay for what he did to me!" San stormed back to the cave.

Her brother snorted," I told you never to trust humans."

+ + +

"Noo!! Let me go!Someone please!! Help me!!!!!!!"Toki stopped squirming.Her attacker was sitting next to her.Toki was scared, and she whimpered out, "What d-do youw-want?"

Her attacker turned toward the forest and then to the hut.The wolf was trying to signal her about something.'Wolves…that must mean San.If he wants me to go into the forest, San must be in trouble!She's probably still hurt!'Toki turned and feeling more brave, said," I'll be back in a few.I have to get some belongings."

In a couple of minutes, Toki was on the wolf's back after a little coaxing and persuasion.She arrived in a deep part of the forest she never been before.The wolf stopped in a cave and Toki got off.

"San?" she called out.

A moan was heard and Toki ran in.San was almost fainting in pain.When San saw Toki, she sneered and tried to pull always her arm when Toki took it but the pain was unbearable.Silently, Toki treated her wounds, and San fell to a deep rest.

When San woke up, Toki was silently staring at her." What do you _want_?"

"Nothing, I'm just treating your wounds.Your brother brought me here."

"Hmm"  
  


"If you're feeling better, I think you should go out." Said Toki as she saw San rising."Ashitaka came looking for…"  
  


" I DON'T CARE ABOUT HIM! HE CAN LIVE OR DIE AND I WOULDN'T CARE! I _DON'T_ CARE!"

"But San, you don't understand…" Toki explained everything and in the end..

"Stop faking a story Toki!!! He ordered them to do it!! I know he did!! And like I said, he can die here for all I care because he is never going to find me!! _Never."_

_ _

" But San…"

"I SAID SO! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!Go back to Iron town!!"

Toki turned, gathered her things, and left back to Iron Town.

Author's note whoa, that seems like a long chapter! Again, comments are appreciated!Sorry this chapter took a while to come.My computer is being used by a lot of people and don't forget HW!


	3. Realization

Chapter three

**Chapter three**- Realization 

"MIN!!!!!! what the hell did you do?"Taka cursed his way back toward his hut. 

" What?"said a confused Min.

Taka grabbed him by his shirt collar." What the hell did you do?That bitch Eboshi must've told Gonza to give me a fuckin' beating cuz of some wolf attack and rumors…." 

"B-But we did…w-we beat San…" 

"BAKA!I know that and how did that just get out??We're screwed, u understand?If Eboshi finds out we're dead!!Now did you or did you not start that fuckin' rumor?Cause I swear…"Taka raised his fist up." I'll make whoever do that pay!" 

" I DIDN'T!!"Min pleaded.Taka punched Min in the torso and stomped to where the rest of the guys were, preparing to give them the same treatment. 

Toki stared on from a near by hut.She saw Taka beat Min. 'Oh, I hope the rumor will convince Eboshi that Taka started all of this.'She continued to look when a noise startled her. 

"Toki!Why were you looking at me ?"Toki spun around to see Min grabbing his injured Torso."I-I didn't want to be any trouble…" 

"What?What are you talking about Toki?"Min took hold of Toki's arm. 

"M-Min…I Didn't…" 

"WHAT?" Min exploded. 

" I-Id-didn't want to bring you the food you asked without the wine cause last time…" Toki stammered. 

"What? Oh…"Min released his hold on Toki as soon as he saw the platter of food and an empty cup by his feet."You-You as-asked for it and…" 

"Gomen.I, um, I'm under some stress."Toki watched as Min shuffled off. 

+ + + 

Lady Eboshi stamped around the garden around the back of her hut.She swore out into the night recalling the day's earlier activities."I swear…" she muttered. 

__--FlashBack 

"Girls!What are you doing?Don't gossip now, we need you to pedal faster!"Lady Eboshi walked into the hut where the women were talking and mindlessly jabbering. 

"Oh my gosh Lady Eboshi!Did you hear?"A worker frantically rushed out."You-" 

"No…Toki!What are they all talking about?" 

"—remember when San attacked here?" 

"Yeah!Oh my gosh, so many men got hurt!I hope she never comes again!" 

"but that's not what happened!" 

"ALRIGHT!So what /did/ happen?"Eboshi shouted above the noise. 

"It's all a rumor Eboshi!!!San didn't attack but Taka and them attacked her!And someone said, I dunno who but there's going to be some attack coming soon!" 

A worker turned to Toki, "Do you believe it?Oh my gosh, then if she attacks…we'll be…" 

Eboshi turned toward the entrance of the hut.__We'll be dead for sure…. 

__"Are you sure about what you heard?I don't want to make any drastic movements.Toki!!Where's Ashitaka?"Eboshi looked around, seeing the herd of women. 

"He went to find San." 

"Figures!"Eboshistomped off back to the men's hut."GONZA!"Eboshi shouted at the tall men above the trainees. 

"Yes Lady Eboshi?"Sweat was tricking down his forehead, and he wiped it nervously. 

"I KNOW YOU HEARD!"Lady Eboshi pushed Gonza out of anger and he stumbled backwards."AND IS THIS TRUE?You better find out who did this or else…"Eboshi glared hard, and stomped back to her hut. 

+ + + 

Gonza paced around nervously as he watched Eboshi march off. 

'Oh, fu*k, what am I going to do now?'

"Hey!" snarled Gonza as he held on to the collars of a passerby."What do you know bout da rumor?"He tightned his grip causing the man's color to lighten. 

"I-I heard th-that Taka and his men…'he wavered a finger. 

"—attacked San." 

Gonza released his hold on the man causing him to land on the ground hard.He stamped his way back to Eboshi's hut and told her of the news.

"We have to find San." Eboshi revealed her plans while walking back and forth."Or Ashitaka.Cuz I know San enough, and no doubt she /will/ attack cuz of what happened." 

"But-"  
  
"No buts! Deal with Taka while I think!" 

___--End flashback_

Eboshi walked around dreading what will happen in a few days.'if I know San, and I think I do, there is no way that she will forget this and she will attack…'

"Ladt Eboshi!"Toki called out to her.

"Ashitaka sent a messenger here, he said that he couldn't find San and to told you to put more security till he finds her."

Lady Eboshi nodded, more important matters on her mind.

+ + +

Ashitaka urged Yakkul to go faster. he had to find San fast. 'If San thinks that I did this, she'll attack, no regrets.' The elk suddenly stopped and Ashitaka wondered why. He looked up, and there was one of San's wolves, his fangs showing through a snarl. Ashitaka hopped off the elk, hoping to get through the wolf.

He approached it, "please, I have to talk to San." 

Still snarling, "No, no one talks to her, especially you so you'd better leave-"

"But she-"

"Leave! or you'll have a dead elk to go with your dead town."

Ashitaka turned to face Yakkul. He wasn't going to jeopardize the life of another animal because of a misunderstanding. He turned around and went toward the opposite direction. 'At least I know where San is.'

+ + +

San looked at the retreating figure. 'No feelings.' She looked feeling a little bad, she thought she was making a mistake but it could be a lie. 'What's real?' She was interrupted in her thoughts as one of her brothers came and said, "We're ready. All the animals are waiting for our signal"

San nodded and the wolf disappeared back in the woods. She picked up the stone lying on the floor and began to finish sharpening the dagger she held in her other hand. The knife glittered in the sunlight, a bright gleam. Within minutes she was done and the dagger was in its pointiest state. She ripped the crystal from her necklace. She looked at it, twirling it around her fingers. She snarled and thought, ' You'll pay for doing this to me, I'll kill you with your own crystal.' 

"You planted your own grave for helping the _humans_..."

+ + +

Lady Eboshi looked at the group of men she prepared to stand guard. The men and the woman were armed with the exception of Taka and a few of his men. 

'I hope she won't do anything and I hope Ashitaka got to explain.'

The men were awake standing guard but a lot of time passed and nothing happened. The people of Iron Town were relieved because there were no attacks. They shouted in joy when Ashitaka came back but once he was settle inside, a faint wolf's howl was heard. The people of Iron town looked at the gate and within minutes, a figure on a wolf was seen, and a herd of animals behind.

**Notes- **Is this chapter even good? I was doing this in a rush. I'm sorry I didn't post this section up faster but that's because I had writer's block and  this idea just appeared! R and R!


	4. Final battle

Against you- Part 4 – Final battle 

Notes - Hello Minna-san! I am so sorry that the next part didn't come out till now. I was on a writer's block and I'm also writing other fics and working on my site, oh gosh, all my excuses. Well, I'm so sorry but please read and review! I promise the following part will come out probably next week. 

Ashitaka looked at the growing herd of animals coming their way being led by one mistakable person-San. _How can she do this? Why is she attacking? _All around him, people were shouting orders and grabbing their arms. 

"Eboshi? Where is Eboshi?" 

"The gun! We need men in the other gate!" 

The sun slowly set, casting a bloody red color scheme as each side prepared for the final battle. Ashitaka was torn. He didn't know what to do. To go against San was almost impossible for him, but he also had to defend Iron Town. _What to do, what to do? _Like he had no choice, Taka thrown a gun to him. "You'd better use it" he grunted as they marched to the front line. The 'enemy' was nearing the gate and one by one, each of them loaded their guns. Gulping, Ashitaka clicked the trigger, and hid amongst the men. 

San looked deadly as the sun's red ray shined over her making her face paint seem more and more like blood. Riding on her brother, the crystal dagger glistened from her neckline where it was sharpened to a perfect point. The animal's stomp was getting louder and louder, but San pushed ahead, determined to be the first one to reach the Iron Town gate. 

The gate was just visible and even from a distance she smelled fear. Her senses were so much better than humans, so she saw the men up ahead running and preparing for their futile attempt to win. _Pathetic lives! They are going to die anyway, Ashitaka if he has to… _San snarled. She just convinced herself not to think of Ashitaka. From the moment he ordered an attack on her, she was determined to convince herself that her and Ashitaka were no way connected and she would have no feelings what so ever when she reached the site. 

A couple of minutes, seconds, San saw the faces of the Iron town men clearly. She didn't know it, but a couple of animals ran ahead and San screamed a piercing yell as they were brutally killed by the bullets shot. San saw it in slow motion as the blood spurted out and they landed face down on the dust-covered ground, with a loud and unforgettable thud. Anger taking over, she willed her brother to jump. Accompanied by other flesh eaters, she killed men quickly while her brothers viciously tore the flesh. The stale smell of blood filled the air as one by one the men fell to the ground. Wiping the left over blood from her mouth, she watched as her allies penetrated into Iron Town. Her eyes scanning for any signs of survivors, she saw only one. Ashitaka. 

Ashitaka used his gun and tried to fend off the animals without seriously harming them. His efforts failed as men and women all fell to the ground, blood pouring from their open wounds. _No! _ His eyes widened as he saw a little girl brutally killed by a wolf. The little seven-year-old girl, in dirt stained dress was ripped at the throat, killed instantly. Her limp hand fell to the ground, and a puddle of blood surrounded her as more and more innocents died. He turned his head and saw the same thing happen once more to another girl. Unable to see her face the same consequences, he reached for the weapon at his side and shot it. 

He ran as fast as he could to the little girl, barely alive. Gently, he cradled her in his arms tears running down his eyes. His gunshot had come too late. The bullet pierced the animal's heart and it died, but only after it seriously injured the girl. Slowly, he stroked his finger across the little girl's cheek. 

"N-Nii-chann…" the girl said while sputtering bits and pieces of blood. Tears falling freely, he stroke her limp hair. "Shh…Kyla…" He watched as her eyes closed and then he sobbed. Sobbing all his anger and frustration out, he hugged Kyla fiercely. _My sister! She was like my sister here and they…they killed her. Killed her!! _ Gently placing her down, he stood up and grasped the fallen weapon. Around him, men and animals were at war, shooting or tearing each other apart, blood falling to the rain drenched ground. He turned the other way, and saw the angry eyes of the one that caused all this. The eyes of San. 

San lunged forward ripping the crystal dagger off her neck. The crystal caught the remaining sunlight and temporarily blinded Ashitaka. He was unaware that San was seconds away from ripping his heart out. Following instincts, he stumbled back and was saved. Back in the shadows, he saw that San was crouched on the floor holding the crystal that he had given to her. 

"Why are you doing this?" he screamed rain drenching him. "Why??" he cried out in anguish. " I didn't do anything! _Anything!!" _

San didn't bother but flung herself at him stabbing him whenever she got the chance. Ashitaka grimaced in pain and had the biggest urge to kill San but one tiny bit of him told him otherwise. Caught off guard, the crystal pierced his upper chest. Blood leaked through but Ashitaka held himself steady. Energy about to run out on him, he collapsed on the floor as someone pushed him. He looked up and saw the first person he befriended. "Jiianu…?" 

Jiianu smiled momentarily and fell all of a sudden as something sharp pierced his back. "Jiianu?" Ashitaka questioned as he sat up. Then he saw the red liquid on his tunic. The same red liquid he saw on all the innocents. "Nooooo!!" he screamed as he grabbed the sharpest rock on the floor. 

Blindly, he slashed the jagged rock anywhere. His mind unable to comprehend anything other than the fact that everyone was dead for no reason. San retaliated when she felt the rock make a deep cut against her bare shoulder. She jumped forward and snarled, "Die!" Her fast movement surprised Ashitaka and he felt the pointed dagger slide deep into his chest. 

After notes – and this is where I am going to end it. Suspenseful isn't it? Well, read and review please. If I get some reviews I am going to continue it! 


End file.
